


Огненные бабочки

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто один вечер где-то во времени и пространстве</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огненные бабочки

\- Смотри, правда здорово? – Твой восторженный голос вырывает меня из дремы.  
Приподнимаюсь на локте и ищу тебя в темноте, когда только стемнеть успело? Впрочем, тебя нелегко потерять, когда ты того не хочешь. А уж сейчас и подавно. На твоих плечах, в твоих волосах трепещут огоньки, и ты похож на ожившее созвездие.  
\- И что это?  
\- Огненные бабочки! – Ты смеешься и подсовываешь ладонь с сияющим огоньком мне под нос.  
И правда, бабочка, мохнатое брюшко, пушистые усики, переливчатые крылья. Ты взмахиваешь руками, и бабочки разлетаются, осыпая тебя напоследок пыльцой.  
Ты садишься рядом рядом в густую, пахнущую горечью и холодом траву. Смешно отфыркиваешься от лезущей в рот пушистой метелки, запрокидываешь голову и смотришь на звезды, а потом просто раскидываешь руки и падаешь навзничь.Ты что-то еще пытаешься говорить про жизненный цикл этих несчастных насекомых, про осенние ветра, приход которых они символизируют, но черта с два я запомню хоть что-то из этой лекции.   
Я просто любуюсь. Даже не знаю, видел ли я тебя таким. Ты не смеешься напоказ, ты не горишь энтузиазмом и не рвешься никого спасать. Ты спокоен и доволен. Здесь и сейчас тебе хорошо.  
Спасибо, что разделил это со мной.


End file.
